In the panel display industry, a color display generally achieves color display by an RGB color filter. However, RGB color resists may be peeled from the display and form bright points, because different parts of each of the RGB color resists may provide different adhesions to adhere to a substrate respectively. The bright points may have great influence on the quality of the display, and thus become a major defect of a screening process using the display. Therefore, the adhesions between the RGB color resists and the substrate become key parameters for the assessment of material.
At present, a widely used method for the assessment of material and the adhesion test for new products is Cross-Cut Test. The process of the Cross-Cut Test generally includes the following operations: drawing crossed meshes on an area to be tested using a cross-cut tester; implementing adhesive tape treatments to the area to be tested, and finally estimating adhesion levels according to an area of a part of a coating layer peeled from a substrate within the crossed mesh region.
However, in this method, the pressing operation for the adhesive tape is greatly influenced by artificial factors. Different testers may apply different pressing forces to the adhesive tapes, and they may also apply different tearing angles and tearing forces to the adhesive tapes when the adhesive tapes are torn off. Even though one tester performs parallel tests on the same sample, he/she cannot ensure that all the forces applied to the sample are the same. Therefore, operation errors of this test method may be large.
In order to avoid the operation errors caused by one or more testers, improve the repeatability of the experiment data, reflect the performance of material more precisely, and assess and select material meeting the requirements so that the quality of the products can be guaranteed, it is necessary to design an apparatus and a method, which can ensure the uniformity of pressing forces, tearing forces, and tearing angles applied to adhesive tapes in the testing processes.